


Kix adopts the entire First Order

by Kittiarta



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Parental CT-6116 | Kix, The First Order Sucks (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittiarta/pseuds/Kittiarta
Summary: Children of the first order can recognize each other anywhere.
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix & Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

A child of the first order can recognize another with a glance. There is something to the way that they move, to the way that their eyes linger a little too long on the ground, the way they are a little too quick, a little too eager to follow orders. And it isn't something that goes away. They see the man who calls himself Finn and know. They see Finn and they know he is theirs and they wonder what could possibly have convinced him to side against them.  
They do not approach Finn. Traitors are not to be engaged with.  
(Finn does not approach them either, not quite ready to deal with the possibility of seeing a face that he once knew among the crowd. Not ready to not see that face and realize that it is his fault.)  
There are others who come close, but none who truly understand. A twilek woman, who bears the overly upright posture of a former slave. A human and a Zabrak, both with white hair and whose eyes speak of a childhood spent fighting.  
A man in a green helmet, who reeks of regret and loss.  
But none of them truly understand, and the stormtroopers shy away from them as much, if not more than the ones who bear no signs at all.  
Not one in the resistance who understands, save traitors who are pointedly trying to ignore that they exist.  
Not one, until the medic.  
The medic with a thick black beard and honey-yellow eyes is like them. The signs are there and they know that he is like theirs.  
But the medic is not one of theirs, not one among their ranks recognize him.  
Until he speaks.

"I'm Kix, I'm just going to be doing a routine check-up okay? What should I call you?"

"My designation is FN-3840"

They recognize it, the horror in his eyes that he doesn't let spread to his face. The way his hands tremble with barely concealed rage, not at them, but at whoever did this to them, whoever decided that a child did not need a name.

"It's good to meet you. My designation is CT 6116. Don't worry, I'm not going to tell your superiors about this. This really is a check-up, brother's honor"

They do not call themselves brothers, but they recognize the message. Here we are not weapons, here we are simply people for however long we are allowed. I promise on my life, you are safe here. They nod.

The medic relaxes, and they know he understands. That the trust he has been given is not given lightly, that should this lead to punishment he will never have their trust again.

"Thank you. Now, have you chosen a name yet?"

Voice hushed so the bugs they know are in the room cannot hear, they whisper.

"Sneak"

In the same whisper he replies.

"It's good to meet you, Sneak. My name is Kix."

That is when they know he is theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order taught them many things, some more true than others.

Children of the First Order are taught about the Clone Wars. They are taught that the clones were perfect soldiers, following orders without question. They are taught that they felt nothing for their enemies, that they were machines built only for war.

Kix is none of those things.

Kix is not built for war. Kix looks at the soldiers of the First Order and the Sith Eternal and sees not enemies but lost siblings. Kix questions every order he is given, challenges every plan until he is satisfied then reneges on even those plans if it means he can save more of the people that he by all rights should not care about.

Children of the first order are taught that the clones were the empire's perfect soldiers. This is the first lesson that Kix reveals is untrue.

Children of the first order are told that they are elite, with more power and purpose in each of them than a million citizens of the galaxy.

The second lesson Kix proves untrue is that their training made them strong. 

He doesn't do it directly, but they know it is there. The knowledge is there in every nightmare they wake from screaming, every mundane sound that makes them panic and run for shelter, every social overture that they simply don't understand.

It is there in the words they are told not to say, the actions they are told are wrong. It is there in the scavenger girl who declined infinite power, who faced the emperor and lived. It is there in the simple fact that they do not know how to be anything but the empire's slaves.

Kix may not tell them directly, but they know. It is a lesson he only recently learned.

Children of the First Order are taught about Jedi, and about Sith.   
They are taught that the Jedi were cowards, blinded by their compassion. They are taught that the Sith were proud, but far too ambitious.

They do not know if this lesson is true.

It isn't that Kix doesn't tell them, he does. He tells stories of heroic generals and brave commanders. Jedi who would die for their men. He tells them of fallen Jedi who loved too much, and renegade assassins who came to the light.  
But he also tells them of children too young to stay at home alone forced to the front lines of a war. He tells them of indifferent generals that saw men not as lives but as numbers. He tells them of brothers, tortured until they broke and entire species nearly wiped from the galaxy.

They do not know what Kix means by this, whether they are meant to believe their programming or not. They do not understand his point in telling these stories. 

It is not Kix who makes them finally understand. It is one of their own, a sibling who has not yet chosen a name.

A sibling who simply says

"Maybe they both are wrong."

The sibling is named Verita.

Children of the First Order do not like the resistance. They have killed too many of them for forgiveness.

This does not mean they like the First Order, not anymore.

The most important lesson that Kix teaches them is that the First Order was wrong. 

The second most important is that other people can be wrong too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Finn okay with killing stormtroopers in the sequel movies? Anyway I was having more feelings about Kix and his 35678858 kids so here

**Author's Note:**

> Sequels era Kix adopting the First Order troopers is just.....I need it


End file.
